staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 czerwca 1990
Program 1 13.30 TV TR: Fizyka, sem. II: Prąd elektryczny w cieczach 14.00 Biologia - sem. II: Ssaki 15.30 NURT - Edukacja kulturalna 16.20 Program dnia i Telegazeta 16.25 LUZ - program nastolatków 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Gorące linie 17.55 Wędrówki dalekie i bliskie: "Armenia 88" - radz. film dok. 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Dobranoc: "Beztroski konik" 19.10 W Sejmie i w Senacie 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - Grigorij Gorin: "Zapomnieć o Herostratesie" 21.45 Sport 21.55 Kontrapunkt - wydarzenia ubiegłego tygodnia 22.25 Targi Jazzowe - Łomża 90 - recital zespołu "Ostatni dzwonek" 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 Jutro w programie Program 2 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Czarno na białym - przegląd polskich kronik filmowych 17.45 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: O przenoszeniu wyrazów 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Przeboje naszych pokoleń (2) 19.30 Życie muzyczne: Międzynarod. Festiwal Muzyki Kameralnej Instrumentów Dętych - Katowice 90 i XXIX Jeunesses Musicales - Częstochowa 90 20.00 Auto - moto, fan club 20.30 Osądźmy sami 21.15 Rozmowy o cierpieniu 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Życie rodzinne" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. francuskiej 23.20 Komentarz dnia 23.25 Program na wtorek TP Katowice 16.00 „Zielone Świątki w Przecieszynie" - widowisko folklorystyczne 16.30 Giełda po polsku - progr. ekonom. 16.45 „Muzyczna 15" 17.00 „Riffi po 60" - film fab. - cz. II 17.40 „Cyrki świata" - serial filmowy 18.00 „Aktualności" 18.25 „Reklama" 18.30 „Po roku - wybory '89" - program Wiesława Rajskiego i Wojciecha Sarnowicza 19.00 „Kalejdoskop sportowy" BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Discovering Birds 10.00 News; Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Stoppit and Tidyup 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Tricks of the Trade 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Matchpoint 14.15 The Six Million Dollar Man 15.05 Bazaar 15.30 The Pink Panther Show 15.50 Chuckle Vision 16.05 Henry's Cat 16.10 The New Lassie 16.30 Droids 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.35 Best of British 20.00 Bread 20.30 Wildlife on One 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 Panorama 22.10 Miami Vice 23.00 The Rock 'n' Roll Years 23.30 Jane 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.30 Daytime on Two Sports Science 8.50 Job Bank 9.10 Watch 9.25 Mach's Gut! 9.40 Lifeschool 10.05 You and Me 10.18 Music Time 10.40 Job Bank 11.00 Zig Zag 11.20 Timmy and Vicki 11.40 Mindstretchers 11.45 Micro-Mindstretchers 11.50 Save a Life 12.00 Thinkabout 12.15 History File 12.35 Mathsworks 12.50 Inset 13.20 Green Claws 13.35 Landmarks 14.00 News; Weather followed by Words and Pictures 14.15 Songs of Praise 14.50 Just a Bit of 15.00 News; Weather followed by The Empty Quarter 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 What Happens When They Grow Up? 16.30 One in Four 17.00 Humoresque 19.00 East 19.30 Fruity Passions 20.00 Tales from Prague 20.10 Horizon 21.00 The Curse of Corman 22.20 Animation from Prague 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 The Carers 14.30 19:4:90 14.35 Film: First a Girl 16.30 Fifteen to One 17.00 The Late Late Show 18.00 Listening Eye 18.30 Happy Days 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Don't Quote Me 21.00 Cutting Edge 22.00 Vintage Comic Strip: More Bad News 23.05 Sunless Days 0.50 Made in the USA: Stop the Violence - Rap Strikes Back 1.20 Film: She Must Be Seeing Things 3.05 Closedown